Mrs Pokemon Master
by ashleyketchum17
Summary: Just a short, one chapter story about Ash proposing to Misty. It's pretty fluffy but I thought it might be cute, I'm in the proposing mood lol anyways I hope you like it! It's obviously Pokeshipping (: Read and review!


**Author's Note:** This is a quick fic on the day Ash proposes to Misty. I thought it would be really cute and to be honest I'm super excited to get married and I love Pokeshipping so, hey, why not. Obviously, if you don't like AAML then you might not want to read it lol but anyways I hope you enjoy it! Rated T because I play it safe with all my stories. Thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer:** As I've said in all my fics, no, sadly, I do not own pokemon lol

_Alright, alright, get it together. She's going to be back from the Gym any minute and you need to try not to panic. _Ash's conscious was desperately trying to calm the fear-stricken 24 year old. He'd been pacing back in forth in he and Misty's home for about an hour now and Pikachu looked at him in confusion and concern.

"Chu…" the electric mouse sighed.

"I'm fine, Pikachu. Just nervous, am I doing everything rig-" Ash was cut off mid sentence when he heard the door swing open. _Oh no._ Ash froze in place and tried to compose himself enough for Misty not to notice how badly he was sweating through his suit.

"Hey!" Misty entered cheerfully and placed a small kiss on Ash's cheek, "Are you ready for our date, Mr. Pokemon Master?" She questioned with a smile. Ash had set up a reservation at Milotic's Palace; it was one of Misty's favorite restaurants due to all of the water-pokemon that were present.

"Y-yeah, yeah! I'm ready to go when you are." Ash answered with a wavering smile, "How were your sisters?"

"Oh, the usual. More shows than they have brains, yanno? But I did miss them, it's been a while since I've seen them. Hey, I'm just going to go get dressed and then we can get going; the reservation's at six, right?" Misty asked as she turned to go up the stairs.

"Good, and yes, six but take your time it's okay." Ash chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. Ash felt as if he was being suffocated, he had no idea how to even begin this night. He didn't even know how to tie a tie, for Arceus' sake, his tie tonight was a clip on! He was sure he wasn't going to make it out alive tonight, but he certainly couldn't back out now.

"What am I gonna do, buddy?" Ash questioned Pikachu who had accompanied him on the couch where Ash was slumped.

"Pikapi pi pikachupi." The yellow mouse seemed to state rather matter-of-factly.

"I know, it's just scary! What if she says no? What if I get too nervous?"

"Cha…" Pikachu sighed and shook it's head as if Ash was saying something so incredibly idiotic.

"I guess you're right. I love Misty so much; I just need to do it. It's no big deal, I just need to ask her to spend the rest of her life with me and kiss in front of our families, heh-heh…" Ash trailed off and started to lose some of his confidence again as he thought about what would happen. Ash was broken from thought as he heard Misty descending down the stairs. Misty finally rounded the corner and Ash was speechless. She sported a long blue dress that hugged her curves she had grown into and then splayed out by her feet like a mermaid's tail. Misty's fiery red waves were released from their usual up-do and spiraled down around her shoulders.

"So… What do you think?" She questioned as a small blush formed on her cheeks.

"Beautiful…" Ash sighed out. This caused Misty's blush to deepen and she turned away with a smile.

"Alright, Ketchum, let's get going." She motioned to the awestricken young man in front of her.

"R-right!" Ash stammered and then turned to Pikachu that was perched on the side of the couch with a smug look on. "Okay, Pikachu, keep an eye on everything while we're gone." Pikachu nodded and then motioned for him to leave. Ash sighed and followed Misty who had already gone out to their car. Miloti'c Palace was in the center of Cerulean City but it would take a good 25 minutes to get there from their house in Viridian City. As the two drove along Ash could feel his neck burning, he felt like he might mess things up. He and Misty had known each other since they were ten and now he was going to ask her to marry him, it was terrifying. It was almost as if Misty had evolved from the cute, stubborn tomboy into this beautiful, fiery mermaid. His mermaid. Misty tried to make small talk on the way there but Ash was distracted by his nervousness and Misty seemed to have caught on.

"Are you feeling okay, Ash?" She asked with concern in her ocean water eyes. Ash felt a blush creep onto his cheeks as he answered, "Yeah, I'm fine, Mist." Luckily, before she could question him any longer, the restaurant came into view.

"Oh, look! There it is, it's so pretty, I love it here!" Misty exclaimed as they pulled into a spot. A large Milotic was stationed at the top of the building with its tail lain out to the right. In bright lettering above the tail it said, "**Milotic Palace".** Under that was scrawled in italics: _Fine Dining._ Ash tugged at his collar; he still wasn't used to getting dressed up once in awhile let alone being an adult. He quickly got out of the car and ran around the front to open Misty's door for her.

"What a gentleman." Misty teased and Ash laughed nervously. They made their way to the host; a pleasant man in a suit and a mustache that curled upward.

"Hello, you two look lovely tonight. What's the name this evening?" He smiled at them.

"Oh, uh, Ketchum party of two." Ash finally stumbled out and Misty looked at him questioningly.

"Right this way." The host nodded and brought them to a table that overlooked the Cerulean Cape, one of Misty's favorite places to go. Ash sighed in relief, Misty seemed to love it and he was glad they weren't put next to the family with the unruly toddlers that he had spotted when they came in. Why anyone would bring kids to a place like this beat him.

"A waiter should be over momentarily, is there anything I can do for you?" The host questioned with a small smile.

"No, thank you, this is perfect." Ash answered with a smile and the host backed away with a small bow. Shortly after, a bubbly blond haired girl with a nametag that sported **Kasey**, came over to take their order.

"Hello!" She chirped and raised her pen and notepad up, "Can I start you guys off with a drink?" Ash motioned to Misty to go first.

"Oh, I'll just have water please." Misty smiled and turned to Ash.

"I'll have the same, thank you." Kasey nodded and bounded off to complete her task.

"So, what do you want to eat?" Misty murmured as she scanned the menu. In all honesty Ash wasn't feeling very hungry but desperately tried to think of something so not to throw Misty off.

"Oh, I'll probably just get the steak. What about you?"

"Hmm, I'm thinking I could go for that too!" Misty giggled a little and then looked up at Ash with those big green and blue eyes he loved.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" Ash asked in a daze and Misty blushed.

"You're not too bad yourself." Misty smirked and Ash tried to hide his red face by letting the little bit of hair that covered his forehead fall down to his eyes. Kasey interrupted their flirting by coming back with their drinks and asking what they'd like to eat.

"We'll both have the steak sirloin, medium-rare, please." Ash said with a glance at Misty to make sure that was what she wanted.

"Okay! That will be right over." Kasey stated with a smile and then quickly turned around to bring it to the kitchen. It took about fifteen minutes for the food to get there and they were happy to finally see it coming because Ash, unsurprisingly, seemed to have found an appetite.

"Finally, I'm starving!" He exclaimed and Misty rolled her eyes good- heartedly.

"Of _course_ you are, you're Ash Ketchum." Ash smiled cheekily at his girlfriend as he started to cut into his dinner. After a few moments of silence except for the clanking of silverware on plates throughout the room, Misty spoke up.

"So, why'd you decide to go all fancy on me tonight?" Misty asked with a laugh. Ash's palms began to sweat and he remembered why he had lost his appetite before.

"Oh… I, uh, I just wanted to have a nice night out with my girlfriend. You've been working so hard to fill in for your sisters as much as you can, you deserve a night out." Misty smiled and placed her hand over his.

"Well, you deserve it too. It was barely a month ago that you became Kanto's Pokemon Master!" Misty said proudly and Ash felt embarrassed, he wanted this to be about her.

"Yeah, but you're more important." Ash said whole-heartedly and Misty looked at him curiously but didn't question it. The rest of dinner seemed to be a blur to Ash; he was preoccupied on how he was going to ask this beautiful woman sitting across from him to be his wife. He could get lost in her eyes and listen to her talk forever. She had such an intoxicating way on him and he loved it he just wasn't sure what she'd say.

"Ash, Ash? Are you okay?" Misty asked, breaking Ash away from his thoughts.

"Yeah, I am. Sorry, what were you saying?"

"You seem so out of it today, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, Mist, everything's fine. I promise." Ash reassured her with a smile. Internally Ash was kicking himself; she was starting to catch on that something was wrong but, who was he kidding, he was no smooth talker. He wasn't sure how much longer he could play it "cool".

"Hey, Ash? Remember when you first asked me out on a date?" Misty giggled at the memory.

"Yeah, I do. How could I forget! I was so nervous and honestly I didn't know what to say." Ash embarrassedly admitted.

~**Flashback~**

_The two seventeen year olds were just finishing from catching up with Brock whom they hadn't seen in ages and were about to go catch up with themselves because Brock has to go take care of his siblings while his dad ran some errands._

_ "Alright, Brocko, it was great to see you!" Ash exclaimed happily. The twenty two year old pokemon breeder gave Ash a clap on the back._

_ "It was great to see you guys. Stay out of trouble you two!" Brock smirked._

_ "Oh, I will try to keep him out of it." Misty reassured her long time friend._

_ "That includes you too, Misty. You guys have…charisma!" Brock said dramatically and then snickered deviously._

_ "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Ash yelped not knowing quite sure why he even felt offended._

_ "Never mind him," Misty answered with a blush and a glare at Brock, "he's just being himself."_

_ "I'm just stating the obvious, Mist!" Brock chortled at his hinting, "You know, a lot of people are starting to ask if you two… you know?" Misty turned crimson and Ash looked dumbfounded as per usual._

_ "Well, sorry to disappoint but the answer is no." Misty said in a huff, looking almost disappointed herself._

_ "I don't get what's going on…" Ash admitted sheepishly. No matter how much older they had gotten since they were ten, Ash was still his usual self, not understanding promiscuous notions. After all, it wasn't about pokemon._

"_Well, I gotta go take care of the kids but really, it was great to see you guys. Stop by anytime! Bye you two… lovebirds." Brock impishly said the last part with a giggle. Ash looked like he was blushing and annoyed._

_ "Hey!" He glared at Brock for a moment, finally catching on to the teasing. "You know that's not true…" Ash said softly and Misty looked at him curiously._

_ "Right…. It was really good to see you too, Brock. Say hello to Flint and the kids for us! Take care!" Misty said hurriedly and grabbed Ash's arm to turn him around. All was to be heard was Brock whistling at them and then Misty slamming her mallet down on his head._

_ "Uh, by Brock, see you!" Ash called out over his shoulder and then continued down the path towards Cerulean City. The two teens were walking silently for a while, Pikachu perched on Ash's shoulder while Togetic flew happily ahead. Ash was deep in thought, Misty could tell whenever he was thinking about something hard, his brow furrowed and his lower lip pouted out a little. Finally, Ash tentatively broke the silence between them._

_ "Hey, Misty….?" He began cautiously._

_ "Yeah, Ash?"_

_ "Well, I was just thinking about what Brock was saying, well, more like teasing…evilly, about. I feel like a lot of people assume that we're… you know, together? I was just wondering why that is and what you thought about it?" Ash asked nervously. He could feel sweat starting to form on his forehead and Pikachu seemed to sense that they needed privacy so, it called out to Togetic and the two pokemon bounded ahead._

_ "Oh," Misty sounded surprised and almost caught off guard, "well, I guess Brock is right in a way. I guess people might think that because whenever we're together, I dunno, we just.."_

_ "We work well together?" Ash asked wonderingly. He may be naïve but he was starting to pick up on things. He wasn't totally oblivious about relationships and feelings. He certainly wasn't oblivious about feelings lately. Especially since Misty had come to visit. The hot-tempered red head had amazed Ash when he had first seen her at the beginning of the week. He had seen her throughout the years, keeping in touch but this time something was different. When he looked at her he felt his palms getting clammy and he head the unending urge to rub his neck. He felt so nervous with her, he had told himself numerous times that " It's just Misty! This is Misty, what's wrong with you?" but he couldn't help feeling nothing other than… an attraction to his oldest and dearest friend._

_ "I guess so." Misty answered turning her head from what Ash could see was to hide a forming blush on her porcelain skin._

_ "What if… what if it were true? What would you say to that…?" Ash shyly gave Misty a sidelong glance._

_ "I'd have to say… I've been waiting for you to ask that for years, honestly." Misty turned to look at the raven-haired boy next to her. Ash was surprised at her answer and he almost didn't know what to do with himself; he was utterly flustered._

_ "So, does that mean you want to make it real?"_

_ "I think so. If you want to." Misty smiled at him and he grinned back at the girl he adored. It didn't matter how much they fought, that was just how they were, and maybe it was just like Nurse Joy had said all those years ago, "If two people fight, it must really mean they care about each other!"._

_ "You bet I do." Ash beamed, he wasn't sure how it happened but it did and it was amazing. For once it was something that wasn't about training or battling, it was something that he had learned to care about even more over the years. Where realization had hit him square in the face. Ash was startled from his thoughts by Misty timidly slipping her hand in his. Ash blushed furiously but tightened his grip on her small hand._

_ "I'm so glad you finally understand now." Misty said quietly and Ash gave a small smile. He was so glad too._

**~End Flashback~ **

After reminiscing about all those years ago and how Brock had gloated for _weeks_ and then telling everyone he could, Ash was thoroughly embarrassed. However, he was exceedingly glad that he had found the courage to ask Misty about something that he hadn't even fully understood yet at seventeen. But he was so glad how it turned out; he was sitting across from the most beautiful woman in the world and if that couldn't give him courage tonight then nothing could.

"Alright, here's your check, sir!" Kasey interrupted their chatting by handing a small, black leather envelope to Ash.

"Thank you, miss." After Ash paid much to Misty's objection on to why he has to pay for all of it, the two headed for the front door. _This is it Ash, you can do it. You know what to do from here._ Ash thought to himself and smiled. The host greeted them as they came up to his podium.

"I hope you had a wonderful time dining with us. Have a great evening Mr. and Mrs. Ketchum." Ash almost fell over and Misty blushed furiously.

"Oh, thank you… we're not married though." Misty said with a nervous laugh and Ash was almost hyperventilating. _What, can he read minds? Did he have an Abra up his sleeve?! _ Ash thought hysterically.

"Uh, thank you very much, sir, we'll be leaving now!" Ash rushed Misty out the door before he could say anything else. They were back at the car and through all the chaos that had ensued, Ash had to finish out his plan.

"Well, that was… odd." Misty said almost uncomfortably. Ash just nervously chuckled and started up the car.

"Where are we going? This isn't the way home." Misty looked puzzled and Ash could've almost laughed at how perplexed she looked.

"Not far. It's a nice night, isn't it." Ash answered.

"You're acting so strange, Mr. Pokemon Master." Misty huffed, redeeming some of her famous temper.

"Don't worry, we're almost there." Ash assured her and Misty crossed her arms. They finally reached Cerulean Cape; Ash's final destination. He pulled up in the parking area and waited for Misty to question why they were here.

"Why'd we stop here?" Ash smiled and fingered the velvet box that was in his pocket.

"Like I said, it's a nice night. Let's get out." Ash suggested and opened his door. The summer breeze hit his face, he surprisingly felt calm. He could do this. Misty slowly got out of the car and took in her surroundings.

"It is a nice night. Hey, Ash, look." Misty said pointing towards a large boulder with some sand at the base of it and Ash chuckled.

"Yeah, sorry about your bike." Ash said cheekily remembering that it was at that spot they had first met when Misty pulled him out of the water and stole her bike.

"Humph, you still owe me a bike, Ketchum. A nice one, I don't care that I got my old one fixed." Misty said jokingly with a fake scowl on her face.

"Oh, please. Even if I did get you a new one that day you still would've came with me on a count of how handsome I am." Ash smirked at her and Misty rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Yeah, okay, whatever you say." They laughed and then gazed out over the bay.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Misty asked wistfully.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you." Ash gazed at Misty.

"You're full of it, Ketchum." Misty said quietly and then slightly smiled while moving closer to Ash.

"Most definitely not, my dear." Ash wrapped his arm around her shoulders and sighed. If he was going to do it he better do it now. "Misty?"

"Yeah, Ash?" Misty answered him from under his arm.

"Um, well, I have a question for you…" Ash felt Misty tense up a bit.

"What's that?" She asked, turning to face him. Ash could feel himself getting hot again; there was no backing down this time.

"Well, you see I was just wondering," Ash had to rush the to the end before he combusted. He got down on one knee in front of Misty, "Will you, you know, marry me?" Misty's face was a mixture of shock and happiness and tears that seemed to have suddenly manifested.

"No, no don't cry! You don't have to it's okay." Ash quickly got up and rubbed her shoulders.

"Oh, Ash, you idiot," Misty said, laughing through tears, "Of _course_ I will."

"Really!? You want to?" Ash asked incredulously with a wide smile.

"It would be an honor to be Mrs. Pokemon Master." Misty smirked at Ash and he beamed. He tilted her head up by her chin and gently kissed her, stroking her hair and cradling her face. Misty had moved her arms around his neck in a loving embrace. When they broke apart Ash rested his forehead on hers.

"I love you so much, Mist." Misty's embrace tightened and she sighed.

"You have no idea how long I waited for this, I love you more than anything, you've made me so happy." Ash hugged her tight; he couldn't believe how happy he was. He was to marry one of the most important women in his life.

"You know, Brock might start crying when we tell him." Misty chuckled.

"Oh, I could put money on it." Ash agreed.

"I bet he had started writing his best man speech years ago." Misty laughed and Ash snickered in agreement.

"This is perfect." Misty sighed and rested her head on Ash's shoulder. "Thank you so much." Ash pulled her close.

"No, thank _you_…. Ketchum." Ash smirked and Misty laughed against his chest. Everything was perfect, it was forever and it all started with a girl pulling a boy out of a river. And maybe a stolen bicycle.

**Author's Note**: Okay, sorry this is really fluffy and the characters are a little off but I though it might be cute? Sorry about not posting to Blunders in Unova, I'm at such a writer's block with it… Anyways I really hope you enjoyed this fun little thing! It's not my best but it is what it is, after all I was on a hiatus… numerous times… Thanks for reading! (: Review too please!


End file.
